Description: This is a proposal for a graduate research traineeship program in environmental science, an interdisciplinary approach to environmental research. The central themes of the educational program will be detection, investigation, and amelioration of environmental pollution. The program will be developed through the collaboration of the Soil and Water Science Department, the Hydrology and Water Resources Department, and the Chemical and Environmental Engineering Department. Accelerated programs including bachelor to doctorate degrees will support new research initiatives. Multidisciplinary research will train a more diverse group of scientists in environmental science, environmental hydrology, and environmental engineering. The proposed program will recruit students who want to enroll in one of the three degree programs participating in the training program. In addition to cross-disciplinary work in these departments, the curriculum for students recruited under this fellowship program will involve training in environmental toxicology, including risk assessment. Applications of training to "real world" situations are also planned as part of the program.